Siempre solo para ti
by Laura Melissa
Summary: Ginny se encuentra sola una noche, durmiendo con un sueño un poco pertubador, entra una persona no deseada o tal vez si deseada y las cosas simplemente pasan. Oneshot. TomGinny un poco de lime.


**Siempre solo para ti**

La luz tenue que venia de la luna se deslizaba lentamente por la ventana de la modesta habitación de Ginevra Weasley. Dicha pelirroja estaba acostada, durmiendo en su cama.

Su pijama roja semi-transparente se pegaba debido al calor a la piel de la pecosa Ginny.

Su sueño era agitado, y gemía de tanto en tanto.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse hizo que se despertara. Asustada miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la razón por la que ahora se encontraba despierta. La puerta estaba cerrada exactamente como la había dejado. Pero ella había oído la puerta cerrarse, al menos que se lo hubiese soñado, cosa que dudaba, ya que en sus sueños no había puerta alguna.

Lentamente se levanto, poniéndose una bata encima de su pijama, y calzando sus desnudos pies. Camino hacia la puerta, la cual abrió, saco la cabeza y miro hacia los lados del pasillo, viendo nada inusual. Al ver que todo estaba en orden, cerro la puerta, y justo antes cuando se iba a voltear para volver a la cama, una venda le cubrió los ojos.

Ella dejo escapar un grito apagado. Unas manos frías le acaricio el pelo al ponerle la venda.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto ella con miedo y preocupación en su tono de voz.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas, Ginevra¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí?-le respondió una voz fría y sin sentimientos igual que las manos que le acariciaban ahora el cuello a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿No se supone que estas muerto?-la voz de Ginny temblaba al sentir los finos dedos de su cegador acariciar su hombro.

-¿Muerto yo? Tal vez para todos los demás, pero no para ti, mi querida Ginevra.

-Entonces¿quieres decir que siempre estarás aquí para mi, aunque estés muerto?-Ginny tembló al simple hecho de pensar en tal cosa.

-No, mi querida pelirroja, estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo que me desees.-

-Pues vete ahora, yo no te deseo-

Tom Riddle soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Tu sabes que me deseas, no lo puedes ocultar, tiemblas al mas ligero toque de mi parte-el pelinegro beso sus hombros bajando los tiros de la blusa de dormir de Ginny.

-No es de deseo que tiemblo, es de repugnancia.-

-Pero¡Que cosas dices mi querida Ginevra! Si tu a mi me amas.-

-¿Yo, amarte? Ni muerta.-

Tom le quito la venda y Ginny se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro con su misma edad, joven igual que ella, y sobre todo, hermoso, guapo como siempre lo había sido en su juventud.

El se acerco a ella hasta que sus respiraciones eran una sola.

-Te demostrare lo mucho que me amas-le susurro mientras lentamente tocaba sus labios con los suyos propios. Rozo los labios de ambos una y otra vez sin profundizar.

Le planto pequeños besitos en las esquinas de los labios y luego los cubrió en un beso sin lengua. Ginny estaba frustrada. Quería que el profundizara el beso, que la besara con pasión, que metiera su lengua rudamente, como solo el sabia hacerlo y que la besara hasta comérsela completamente.

Ginny se asusto de sus propios pensamientos. Riddle estaba en lo cierto. Sentía una gran atracción por el. Pero no era amor, era otra cosa. Era un sentimiento de querer lo inalcanzable, lo inaccesible, lo prohibido, lo imposible.

La pelirroja se maldijo a si misma por sentir tal cosa. Pero resignada, sabiendo que nada apartaría a las fuerzas de la atracción, lo beso.

Le agarro el cuello y lo pego más a si. Quería sentirlo. Quería sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Lo pego hacia si lo más que pudo, era como un abrazo de oso. Podía sentir la erección del pelinegro en su estomago.

El sonrió ante el gesto de ella. Le respondió el beso con el mismo fervor que ella. Metió su lengua como sabia que a ella le gustaba. Recorrió la boca de esta con su lengua, acariciando, tocando, jugando, batallando.

Ginny sintió un fuerte deseo. Y no fue arriba que lo sintió, sino abajo. Sintió placer al pegársele más, si es que era posible, y sentir su erección en el mismo centro de ella.

-Dilo, Ginevra, se que lo deseas, dilo-le susurro el despegándose del beso y siguiendo con su recorrido por su mejilla, su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula.

-Tom…ame. Tom…ame.-ella suspiro mientras empujaba la cabeza del susodicho hacia abajo. El deshizo la blusa con brutalidad, para encontrarse con los dos amados pechos de la muchacha. Los fue devorando uno a uno. Lentamente.

-Nooo, hazlo rápido, te quiero sentir adentro, muy adentro.-ella se separo y con su varita mágica dejo a Riddle completamente desnudo.

-Oh, tu niñita traviesa-el se abalanzo hacia ella quitándole su braga roja-me encanta cuando usas ese color, sabes que lo amo, es el color de la sangre.

Ella solo dejo salir un quejido. Desesperada, lo agarro y lo dirigió hacia su centro, dejando salir un gemido al sentirse completa.

El ritmo empezó rápido, y se fue acelerando cada vez más.

-¡Si! Poséeme, soy tuya, más rápido, más.-

El cumplía al metérselo lo más profundo que podía, rudamente y rápidamente. Fue acelerando y acelerando hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo.

-mmm, todavía eres buena en la cama-le susurro Tom en el oído mientras le daba besos debajo de su oreja. Lentamente salio de Ginny y se volvió a poner su ropa.

-Entonces, eso es, como siempre, me coges, me disfrutas y luego te vas.-dijo Ginny indignada justo cuando el iba abriendo la puerta.

-¿Quieres que me quede? Si eso deseas, me quedare-

-No, quiero que me ames-

-Pero si yo te amo, Ginevra. Tú eres mía, recuérdalo-el se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente.- Va a amanecer, me voy, pero no te preocupes, volveré-

Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta pero Ginny lo volteo y lo volvió a besar, esta vez más agresivamente.

Al separarse, el solo sonrió arrogantemente y luego salio de la habitación. En ese instante, Ginny sintió que caía, y caía, en un abismo profundo.

Y caía… Caía… Caía… 

Hasta que sintió el suelo duro. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el piso al lado de su cama, con el sol entrando por la ventana y con su pijama rojo tan nuevo como lo había estado ayer.

Se paro del suelo al instante al oír la voz varonil de alguien susurrar desde la cama:

-Ginny, vuelve a la cama-el hombre hablo muy seductivamente.

La pelirroja miro su mano derecha para encontrarse con un fino anillo matrimonial descansando en su dedo anular. Miro hacia la cama para encontrarse con su esposo mirándola reprochadoramente.

Entonces…todo había sido un sueño. De nuevo. Llevaba 2 meses soñando lo mismo, pero con situaciones sexuales diferentes, y siempre despertaba cuando el se iba.

Mmm, tal vez su inconsciencia estaba jugando con ella, al fin y al cabo, había estado pensando mucho en lo que le paso en su primer año y en su sexto en Hogwarts.

Resignándose, volvió a la cama, donde su amado esposo la recibió con un apasionado beso que luego los llevo a algo más.

**NA: Fic Dedicado a Sarameliss ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO 1 Y MEDIA, LOQUITA, aquí esta tu Tom/ Ginny. Es lo más que puedo hacer, sabes que no me gusta mucho la parejita. **

**Les dejo a todos ustedes imaginarse el esposo de Ginny, puede ser quienes ustedes quieran, Harry, Draco, Neville, Oliver, Snape, Sirius, Colin, Quien sea, o hasta el mismo Tom.**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos! Que este año cumplan sus deseos y metas.**

**Au Revoir**

**L.M.C**


End file.
